Cyclic guanidines, such as 1,5,7-triazabicyclo[4.4.0]dec-5-ene (TBD), have chemical activities which make them valuable catalysts for the cure of hydroxy-containing acrylics via transesterification without the use of traditional cross-linkers such as isocyanates and melamines. However, because cyclic guanidines are a non-latent catalyst, incorporation of cyclic guanidine into acrylic resins has been limited to post-resin addition at lower, non-reactive temperatures under inert atmospheric conditions in order to avoid gelation that results when bicyclic guanidine is added to the resin during synthesis. Therefore, a cyclic guanidine that can be added during the synthesis of acrylics without reaction at polymerization temperatures is desired.